The Way Harry Is
by Draco Malfoy
Summary: A Harry/Eminem Filk, it has his views on the wizarding media, no flames please! Contains Swearing


** The Way Harry is  
**  
Whatever...  
  
Ron, just let it run...  
Hey yo, turn the magic up a little bit...  
  
Hey yo, this song is for anyone ... fuck it ... just shut up and listen.  
  
Hey yo...  
  
I sit back, with this pack of muggles and this old bag called Aunt Marge,  
they gives me the shit needed to be the most meanest wizard on this...  
on this earth... and since a little after birth I've been cursed with this curse  
to just scream and just see this bezerk and bizarre man that kills,  
and he kills and he uses it to help himself to relieve all his tension.  
Dispensing his sentences, getting on the stress  
that's been eatin' ,me recently off of my chest.  
till he rests again peacefully...  
  
But at least have the decency in you  
to leave me alone when you wizards see me out  
in the streets when I'm eatin' or chil'in with my friends to not come and speak to me.  
  
I don't know you and no, I don't owe you  
a motherfucking thing. I'm not Mister Weasley.  
I'm not what your friends think.  
I'm not Mister Friendly. I can be a prick.  
  
If you tip me my tank is on empty.  
No patience is in me and if you offend me,  
I'm liftin' you ten feet... in the air with my wand.  
I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you.  
Well, call you a Minister. File you a article.  
I'll smile in the interview and buy you a wardrobe.  
I'm tired of all you. I don't mean to be mean  
but that's all I can be. It's just me.  
  
And I am, whatever you say I am.  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the prophet, the news, everyday I am.  
Fudge will always tell a lie.  
  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am.  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the prophet, the news, everyday I am.  
I don't know it's just the way I am.  
  
Sometimes I just feel like my surrogate father. I hate to be bothered...  
with all of this nonsense. It's constant and "Oh, it's his dark magic."  
The speaking in Parselmouth has gotten such rotten responses.  
And all of this controversy circles me  
and it seems like the media immediately  
points a wand at me...  
  
So I point one back at 'em but not with the bullshit they pull 'cause they full of shit too.  
When a dude's gettin bullied and hexes up your school  
and they blame it on You Know who ... and the Death Eaters where were the parents at? And look at where it's at...  
  
Muggle Born wizards  
now it's a tragedy  
now it's so sad to see  
a pureblood ruled city  
having this happenin'.  
Then attack Harry Potter   
  
But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the magic that I need for the fire to burn,  
and it's burnin' and he has returned.  
  
And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the prophet, the news, everyday I am.  
Fudge will always tell a lie  
  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am.  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the prophet, the news, everyday I am.  
I don't know it's just the way I am.  
  
I'm so sick and tired of bein' admired  
that I wish that I would just die or get expelled  
and dropped from my world. Let's stop with the fables.  
I'm not goin' to be able to top defeating You Know Who.  
And pigeon-holed in to some magicky sensation  
that got me rotation at Wizard radio stations.  
  
And I just do not got the patience...  
to deal with these cocky caucasians  
who think I'm some disturbed boy who just tries to be good  
'cause I talk about the unusual and break all the rules.  
So they always keep askin' the same fuckin' questions...  
What school did I go to? What muggle I grew up with?  
The why, the who what, when the where and the how  
'til I'm grabbin' my hair and I'm tearin' it out.  
You've been drivin' me crazy. I can't take it.  
I'm racin' I'm pacin'. I stand then I sit.  
And I'm thankful for every fan that I get  
but I can't say hi without a new Skeeter Story coming out without her standing by me I'd be fine...  
  
You knew I won't do an interview   
you can call me a dangerous Parselmouth. I'm not gonna stand for it.  
  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the prophet, the news, everyday I am.  
Fudge will always tell a lie.  
  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am.  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the prophet, the news, everyday I am.  
I don't know it's just the way I am.  
  



End file.
